


Noc a naděje

by RociaMixan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RociaMixan/pseuds/RociaMixan
Summary: S některými vzpomínkami je těžké se vyrovnat, naštěstí má Hermiona úžasnou přítelkyni...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Noc a naděje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NexyPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexyPaws/gifts).



> Příspěvek do (Tajné) adventní slash výměny 2019 a dárek pro Mary Nexy Schestagovou. Více v poznámkách na konci.

_Tělo měla ještě v agónii bolesti, ale slyšela, jak se znovu otevírají dveře. Ale zatímco v duchu stále opakovala NE, jako kdyby jí ta zoufalá mantra mohla pomoci, dveře se náhle prudce zabouchly a za nimi se ozval šílený smích. Její trýznitelka uměla být občas dobrá i v psychickém mučení. Svezla se do kouta, zem ji studila do holých nohou i zad pokrytých tenkých vlhkým tričkem, cítila teplou krev, která jí stékala z bolestí hořící ruky na podlahu…_

„Slečno Grangerová!“ 

Naléhavý hlas ji vrátil do přítomnosti.

Kruci. Znovu.

Hermiona pohlédla na znepokojenou paní Ackerleyovou, ale než se mohla omluvit, ta dobrá žena ji předešla.

„Jste v pořádku, slečno Grangerová?“ Tvářila se skutečně znepokojeně. 

Hermiona ji ujistila o svém dokonalém zdraví a s povzdechem se opřela v křesle. Proč se to děje až teď? Od konce války uplynul skoro rok, měla by přece být dávno v pořádku. Ale místo toho se v myšlenkách stála častěji propadala do oněch několika dnů, kdy se stala Belatrixinou oblíbenou hračkou. A nejhorší byly noci. Nemohla spát, někdy celé hodiny plakala, znovu a znovu prožívala některé momenty. A cítila střídavě vinu, vztek, zoufalství a nenávist. 

Nejspíš by si o tom měla s někým promluvit, ale s kým? Nechtělo se jí nakráčet do svatého Munga a svěřit se jim s tím, že si někdy připadá jako blázen. Možná by mohla najít pomoc v mudlovském světě - Hermiona si samozřejmě o svých problémech zjistila, co se dalo. Mudlové to obvykle klasifikovali jako posttraumatickou stresovou poruchu, v kouzelnickém světě to znali pod jiným názvem, ale v obou společnostech existovaly možnosti léčby. Jenže jak vykládat mudlovské psycholožce o kletbě Cruciatus nebo o Smrtijedech? A u svatého Munga ji zase každý pozná. Čistě racionálně si Hermiona pochopitelně byla vědoma toho, že i tam musí dodržovat léčitelskou mlčenlivost a že se nemusí za nic stydět. Ale přesto… v hloubi duše stále pociťovala jako určité selhání, že ona, Hermiona Grangerová, trpí nějakým psychickým problémem. 

A navíc tady byla Luna. A ten jemně nadnesený návrh po jejich poslední schůzce...

Hermiona si unaveně promnula spánky a zasmušile zírala na hromadu papírů před sebou. 

Do konce její dnešní praxe zbývalo jen půl hodiny. Rychle hůlkou zkontrolovala štos dokumentů a s pomocí razobrku se pustila do vyřizování nudné každodenní agendy. Možná si to s tou prací na ministerstvu ještě bude muset rozmyslet.

-)-)-)

Luna na ni čekala v mudlovské kavárně, kterou si nedávno oblíbily, a zamyšleně si pohrávala s ubrouskem. Když přišla blíž, Hermiona si všimla, že to není ubrousek, ale velká tenká ponožka, z níž vykukovali podivní drobní tvorečkové. Rychle se rozhlédla po útulném okolním prostoru, ale Luna už jí věnovala vědoucí úsměv.

„Nikdo je nemůže vidět a nemůžou utéct,“ ujistila ji a teplo, které zaplavilo Hermionino tělo, nemělo nic do činění s vyhřátým interiérem. Láska je opravdu zvláštní věc, když může svést dohromady dvě tak odlišné bytosti, pomyslela si. Ale na druhé straně měly i mnoho společného, rozhodně mnohem více, než by považovala za možné Hermiona o několik let mladší.

Objednaly si kávu (Hermiona svou oblíbenou klasiku, Luna dnešní experiment šikovné majitelky) a pak se Hermiona zhluboka nadechla.

„Lu… byla bych moc ráda, kdyby ses ke mně nastěhovala.“

Luna se zářivě usmála a pak na ni upřela pátravý pohled.

„Víš… zdá se mi, že v tom slyším nějaké ale.“

K čertu s Lunou a její pronikavou všímavostí.

„Nemusíš mi nic říkat,“ řekla Luna tiše, „ale všimla jsem si, že v poslední době tvou duši pronásleduje stín.“

A tak jí Hermiona všechno řekla. O nocích plných pláče, o stravující vině i zlobě, o záchvatech zoufalství, o vracejících se vzpomínkách, které často úplně ovládají její mysl. Luna trpělivě poslouchala s očima zamlženýma soucitem i láskou. Poslouchali i drobní tvorečkové vykukující z její skořicově zbarvené ponožky, špicovali miniaturní ouška, natahovali čumáček a Hermioně se zdálo, že snad i pokyvují chlupatými hlavičkami velikosti ptačí třešně.

Ani si nevšimla, kdy ji Luna něžně vzala za ruku.

„Hermiono… byla jsem tam taky. A někdy ještě...“ odmlčela se.

Ale Luna přece na Malfoyovic sídle nebyla, pomyslela si Hermiona – než jí to došlo.

„Tvoje máma?“

„Ano, maminka,“ Lunin hlas měl v sobě stále patrnou stopu smutku, „hrála jsem si pár metrů od ní, když se to stalo. A potom – trvalo mi dlouho, než jsem byla zase v pořádku. U svatého Munga mi pomohli, víš.“ 

Lunina druhá ruka teď láskyplně hladila Hermioninu dlaň.

„Bude to v pořádku. Podívej,“ kývla hlavou směrem k prapodivným ochlupeným potvůrkám ve své ponožce, které teď skutečně velmi horlivě přikyvovaly hlavou a zřejmě i celými tělíčky. 

„Pidižmulkové si to taky myslí.“

„Ach, miláčku můj,“ řekla Hermiona s jen napůl hraným dramatickým patosem, „opravdu se ke mně musíš nastěhovat hned, jakmile to bude možné.“

-)-)-)

O dva dny později se Hermiona vracela ze schůzky s Harrym a Ronem a když vystupovala z krbu, málem zakopla o velký světle zelený kufr ve tvaru harfy. Luna stála uprostřed pokoje a topila se v záři podvečerního slunce. Vlasy jí zlatě zářily a lemovaly její typicky zasněnou jemnou tvář. Kdyby už ji Hermiona nemilovala, nejspíš by se do ní zamilovala právě v tomhle okamžiku, do té zvláštní dívky, která byla tak jiná a zároveň v něčem tak stejná, do dívky, která do značné míry sdílela její osud outsidera. Hermiona se vždycky cítila trochu vyloučená, se svými vrstevnicemi si nikdy příliš nerozuměla – a nejen tuhle zkušenost měly s Lunou společnou.

Luna jí trochu roztržitě opětovala polibek na uvítanou a pak si odkašlala.

„Hermiono...“

Hermiona pocítila jisté znepojení. Luna mívala na tváři podobný výraz, když jí oznamovala nový mimořádný objev svého otce nebo když se jí svěřovala se svými obavami ohledně hltožroutů.

„Četla jsem,“ vysvětlovala Luna, „že uspořádání nábytku v místnosti ovlivňuje tok energie a harmonii prostoru. Vadilo by ti, kdybych to tady trochu – úplně malinko – upravila?“

Hermiona před dvěma lety by si poklepala na hlavu a vysvětlila by Luně, že pokoj je uspořádaný naprosto racionálně a prakticky. Současná Hermiona pobaveně pokčila rameny.

„Fajn, ale knihovna a krb zůstanou na svém místě.“

„Nikdy bych si nedovolila přestěhovat tvou knihovnu,“ ujistila ji vážně Luna a pak zvedla hůlku.

Chvíli se pokojem neozývalo nic jiného než Accio, Wingardium Leviosa nebo Carpe Retractum a Luniny ladné pohyby hůlkou byly doprovázeny rachotem i fialovými blesky. Po několika minutách vypadal pokoj úplně jinak a Hermiona musela s jistým sebezapřením uznat, že lépe. A Luna vypadala náramně spokojená sama se sebou a zároveň tak líbezně, že ji Hermiona musela znovu políbit.

Za chvíli ležely vedle sebe na koberci, Luna na boku a opřená o loket se jemně probírala Hermioninými vlasy a Hermiona cítila, jak z ní pomalu odplouvá veškeré napětí. Dnes byl zatím docela dobrý den, jen jednou nebo dvakrát její myšlenky zabloudily k rezidenci Malfoyových. A paní Ackerleyová jí vyjádřila uznání za nové uspořádání skříně stížností a za návrh rozšířit jejich agendu o záležitosti domácích skřítků.

„Takže se ti to líbí, Mi?“ Lunin hlas zněl náhle plaše a nejistě.

„Je to rozhodně lepší než předtím,“ řekla Hermiona upřímně. „Kde jsi o tom četla? V Jinotaji?“

Až pak jí došlo, že to mohlo znít trochu výsměšně, ale Luna se jen pobaveně zasmála.

„Ale kdepak. V jednom mudlovském časopise.“

-)-)-)

Hermiona nemohla spát. Už se byla dvakrát napít vody a dvakrát si došla na záchod. Snažila se moc nepřevalovat, aby nevzbudila svou půvabnou světlovlasou přítelkyni. Luna spala právě tak, jak přistupovala k životu, klidně a se zasněným úsměvem. A samozřejmě naprosto jedinečně. Ležela na posteli schoulená jako medvídek, ale s jednou nohou nataženou a položenou na hebký polštář v nohou postele. Další polštář měla pod hlavou, jednou rukou svírala pramínek svých vlasů a druhou se dotýkala Hermioniných prstů. Hermiona ji pozorovala s určitou závistí – nemohla si vzpomenout, kdy naposledy byl její spánek tak nerušený. 

Ať se snažila přemýšlet o čemkoliv, myšlenky se jí pořád vracely k jednomu. Proč tenkrát nepoužila včas hůlku? Proč se jí nepodařilo použít zaklínadlo, které přitom tak dlouho cvičila? Proč… Na cestě k Belatrix a třem naprosto děsivým dnům v její společnosti byla spousta křižovatek. Někdy se Hermiona celé hodiny mučila tím, kde měla na některé té křižovatce odbočit jiným směrem – bylo tu tolik možností, tolik se toho dalo udělat jinak. Čistě racionálně a logicky Hermiona věděla, že to nebyla její vina. Věděla, že se nemůže obviňovat za rozhodnutí, jejichž následky nemohla znát. Ale i tak…

A jindy cítila vztek, nejen na Belatrix, ale i na sebe a taky na ostatní. Belatrix už byla aspoň mrtvá, i když někdy se Hermiona užírala tím, jak rychlá a bezbolestná byla její smrt. Pak se většinou cítila hrozně. Nebyla snad také zrůda? A ještě horší bylo, když vztek směřoval k jejím přátelům. Proč ji neposlechli, když je tehdy varovala, proč byl Harry někdy tak neopatrný a Ron tak nedůvtipný? Ale i když obviňovala někdy i své přátele, pořád zdaleka nejvíc obviňovala sebe. Měla vědět, měla předpokládat, měla s tím počítat… A nakonec, nakonec všechny ty pocity většinou vedly k zoufalství.

Zoufala si nad tím, co se stalo, nad tím, že už nikdy se nezbaví některých jizev a vzpomínek. Jak měla žít s tím vším, s tím vztekem, vinou, zoufalstvím, s tím, co viděla a zažila?

A někdy tam byla zase, reálně věděla, že je ve své posteli, že to všechno už je pryč, ale myšlenky jí stále utíkaly na nebezpečné místo…

_Po schodech nahoru ji Belatrix obvykle vlekla za vlasy, hrůza očekávání těsně předtím byla snad nejhorší. Vlhký, studený a zatuchlý sklep byl paradoxně jejím útočištěm. Vždy, když ji Belatrix odtáhla pryč, znamenalo to ponížení a bolest. A nikdy nevěděla, co ji čeká nahoře, zda bude sama nebo bude muset přihlížet utrpení někoho jiného a poslouchat jejich nelidský křik._

__

_„Líbí se ti to, šmejdko? Nebo chceš, abych si raději pohrála s tebou?“_

__

_Neodpověděla. Ne, nechtěla krvácet ani křičet bolestí jako starší kouzelník na zemi, ale už stačila zjistit, že Belatrix na její odpovědi stejně nezáleží._

__

_„Jsi sobecká holčička, víš to? Tady starý Seamus by se pro tebe jistě obětoval, co můj milý? Odpověz mi, dědku! Mám se dál věnovat tobě nebo té holce?“_

__

_Muž jen něco zachroptěl, křikem ztratil hlas. Zvládl jen vrtět hlavou. Belatrixina vyzáblá tvář se rozzářila spokojeným úšklebkem, přeložila si to podle svého. Pohrdavě do něj kopla a otočila se k Hermioně._

__

_„Vypadá to, že se teď budu věnovat tobě, pusinko. Nechtěli bychom, aby se naše holčička cítila opuštěná a nemilovaná, že ne? A třeba mi tentokrát i něco povíš, šmejdko špinavá…_

__

_Ruka s hůlkou se už zvedala, ale pak se Belatrix náhle zlomyslně rozesmála a odkudsi z hlubin svého oblečení vytáhla nůž..._

O jizvách na rukou i jinde věděla pořád, ale najednou je cítila mnohem bolestněji. Tenhle okamžik se jí vracel snad nejčastěji, moment, kdy Belatrix vzala nůž a hůlkou ji znehybněla na podlaze. A pak…

Z očí jí tekly slzy a z hrdla se jí začaly drát zoufalé vzlyky. Jak s tím může žít? Najednou si byla jistá, že se s tím nesrovná do konce života. Nemá to smysl. Nic nemá smysl. Život je hrozně těžký, když vás každou noc pronásledují takové vzpomínky a myšlenky. Když se stačí dotknout jizev. Byly to jen necelé tři dny a dohromady jen pár hodin s Belatrix Lestrangeovou v jedné místnosti, neprožili snad někteří lidé mnohem horší věci? Tělo se jí otřásalo pláčem, napadlo ji, že by mohla použít nějaké kouzlo, aby nerušila Lunu. Je tak sobecká a neschopná…

Někdo ji vzal za ruku a tiše zašeptal Lumos.

A Hermiona byla náhle úplně teď a tady a dívala se do starostlivých světle stříbrných očí.

Luna. Nikdo nebyl víc překvapený než Hermiona, když se tak nečekaně zamilovala do mladší čarodějky, ale teď si neuměla představit být s někým jiným než s touto podivuhodnou bytostí, která jí dávala křídla a možnost odlepit se pomyslně od země a vzlétnout. Nezaslouží si takovou přítelkyni. Jak se teď zdálo absurdní, že se kdysi Luně posmívala pro její roztomilou pošetilost. Teď to byla Luna, kdo byl z nich dvou normálnější. Hermiona se na ni dívala, na její krásné vlasy a jemnou křivku týla… a nemohla přestat vzlykat. Mohla přece být tak šťastná. Vyhráli válku. Její nejbližší ji přežili. Měla celý život před sebou a měla nejúžasnější holku na světě. Měla by být šťastná. Jiní a jiné toho přece prožili mnohem víc a nestali se z nich blázni, spousta lidí se vyrovnala s mnohem horšími tragédiemi než pár dny mučení… 

Proč já to nedokážu? Co když to nikdy nedokážu? Určitě to nikdy nedokážu…

-)-)-)

Hermionin výraz i ten zoufalý beznadějný pláč lámal Luně srdce. Láskyplně ji hladila a Hermiona se k ní pomalu stulila, teplé třesoucí se tělo a tvář zvlhlá slzami.

Bylo to horší, než si Luna myslela, a uvědomila si, že v kavárně nemluvily zdaleka o všem a už vůbec ne o tom nejdůležitějším.

„Mio, jestli o tom chceš mluvit...“

Mezi pokračujícími slábnoucími vzlyky Hermiona přerývaným hlasem a s četnými pomlkami mluvila. O tom, jak na to pořád musí myslet. O okamžicích, které se jí vrací a ve kterých měla všechno – úplně všechno – udělat jinak. Mluvila o tom, jak byla hloupá a slabá, mluvila o tom, jak si připadá ubohá a patetická.

„…prostě to nezvládnu, do konce života na to budu myslet, mám pocit, že s tím nedokážu žít, už nemůžu dál, měla by sis najít někoho jiného...“

„Hermiono!“

Její neobvykle prudký tón Hermionu málem vyděsil.

„Neříkej takové hlouposti,“ řekla Luna rázně.

Hermiona teď opravdu mlčela a už tak strašně nenaříkala. Tvář měla zabořenou do Lunina boku, ale bylo zřejmé, že ji poslouchá.

Luna se pořádně nadechla. 

„Hermiono, jsi ta nejstatečnější holka, jakou znám. Jsi moje Mia, moje nachověnka stříbná, moje láska. Nic z toho není tvoje vima. To ona tě mučila. Ne, pšt… neplač...“

Hermiona na ni hleděla zbožňujícíma uplakanýma očima a Luna si najednou uvědomila tu náhle trochu odlišnou dynamiku v jejich vztahu. Hermiona byla o téměř dva roky starší. A doteď to byla spíše ona, ke komu se Luna přitulila a ne naopak. Nebyl to úplně dramatický kontrast, ale byla to dobrá připomínka toho, že by možná měla víc myslet na to, jak být Hermioně oporou. 

„Myslíš, že to někdy bude lepší? Já tomu nevěřím...“ 

Hermionin tón by se krásně hodil na nějaký hodně smutný pohřeb tragicky zesnulého.

„Bude,“ řekla Luna s neochvějnou jistotou. 

A opravdu o tom nepochybovala.

„Už jsem ti říkala, že mi po maminčině smrti trvalo hodně dlouho se s tím nějak vyrovnat, i když,“ Luna filozoficky pokrčila rameny, „vím, že si někteří lidé myslí, že jsem to nikdy nedokázala.“

„Miláčku...“

Luna si položila prst na ústa.

„Nakonec to vždycky tak dopadne,“ řekla naprosto přesvědčeně.

„Ale je tu jedna věc, o které jsme nemluvily… Mio, přemýšlela jsi o tom, že by ti někdo mohl pomoci?“

Hermiona si vzdychla. 

„Na příští týden jsem se objednala k Rowaně Llewellynové.“

„Ta je úplně úžasná,“ ujistila ji Luna, „právě ona mi nejvíc pomohla, když umřela máma. Je strašně citlivá a nevadilo jí mluvit třeba hodiny o blábolivých sekáčích nebo o škvořeticích a jejich afrodiziakálním ušadlům.“

Hermioně unikl dušený smích a Luna se spokojeně zašklebila.

„Vlastně jsem si dělala legraci.“

Políbila Hermionu nečekaně cudně na čelo.

„A vždycky budeš mít mě, lásko.“

„Já vím. Našla jsem tu nejbáječnějčí a nejjedinečnější čarodějku na celém světe,“ usmála se na ni Hermiona. A opravdu se cítila lépe, i když možná jen na chvíli. Ta největší tíha jako kdyby jí spadla ze srdce i z ramen. Aspoň nebyla sama. Jen málokdy ve svém životě se tak cítila, v poslední době to moc nefungovalo s jejími rodiči a něco tomu vždy chybělo s kluky. Harry a Ron dokázali být někdy zoufale nedospělí, mnohem víc než Luna, která tak trochu klamala tělem. A ředkvičkami v uších.

Z bytu pod nimi se tlumeně ozvala známá vánoční píseň.

_A tak šli, král s pážetem,  
a tak vyrazili,  
i když venku vítr dul  
a vyl ze vší síly…_

Jak se hudba i slova nesly do noci, Hermiona si uvědomila, že se blíží Vánoce, jejich první společné.

Luna si pod stromečkem zaslouží opravdu krásný dárek.

Samozřejmě, milovala všechny možné i nemožné kouzelné tvory a potvory (Hermiona vůbec nepochybovala, že jednou bude určitě ta nejlepší a nejslavnější kouzelnická přírodovědkyně všech dob), takže by to možná mohla být další kroutící se ponožka s živými potvůrkami. Nebo… nebo možná…možná nastal čas malinko okořenit jejich sexuální život…

„Hermiono?“ 

Luna na ni znepokojeně pohlédla, trochu zneklidněná poněkud dábelským leskem v očích své přítelkyně.

Hermiona se na ni něžně usmála.

„Jen jsem přemýšlela o Vánocích.“ 

KONEC

**Author's Note:**

> Poznámky autorky:
> 
> Tato povídka je výsledkem (Tajné) adventní slash výměny 2019 vyhlášené Patoložkou a konkrétně je dárkem pro Mary Nexy Schestagovou. Mary si přála fanfikci, fanart nebo něco jiného ideálně z fandomů Marvel, Harry Potter, True Blood nebo Sherlock, co by zahrnovalo například téma hurt/comfort (naprostý ideál), dark!fic, fix!fic, shipping, song-fic, detective, horror, fluff, uvítala by i mix prvků, líbila by se jí např. vánoční tématika, femslash i slash.  
> Jde o můj návrat k psaní po několika letech a první femslash.
> 
> Poznámka technická: Povídka je až na hlavní dvojici celkem kanonická (i když já osobně kánon zas tolik neřeším), ale pár věcí se odehrálo jinak než v knihách, tou nejdůležitější je pro účely mého příběhu asi to, že Hermiona byla vězněna v Malfoyovic sídle sama a o něco málo delší dobu (viz povídka). Druhá je čistě subjektivní (ne)změna jména – ačkoliv píšu v češtině, Luna zůstala Lunou (a nestala se Lenkou), protože mi prostě přijde, že to jméno se k ní skvěle hodí a je pro mě součástí její osobnosti.


End file.
